First Line Drabbles
by Rhythmic High
Summary: Numerous chapters, Numerous drabbles, numerous pairings. Various pairings and rating GR. Some pairings are sane, some will make you go WTF? 071205 10 new
1. Side Jackal & Bunta

**First Line Drabbles**  
By Nori  
Various Pairings  
Rating: G-R  
Disclaimer: I am merely playing in Konomi-sensei's sandbox.

Notes: There are 14 drabbles in all. Long story short, I asked several friends to give me a pairing, three words and a first line. These are what they came up with ; This was good for me, I think.. I wrote a lot of Hyoutei and I'd never done that before oo;

* * *

For Bunny  
Jackal/Bunta  
sunset lollipops hot chocolate 

While chocolate was sinful, it was also the best of comfort foods and while it wasn't Jackal's comfort food, it most certainly was Bunta's and that was good enough for him. Which probably wasn't a good thing considering the fact the two boys were supposed to be handing out lollipops and steaming mugs of hot chocolate to the elementary school students that swarmed Rikkai's campus.

"I know I said I liked kids and all, but this is rediculous." Marui grumbled, attempting to unlatch his younger brother from his legs and giving a helpless look towards Jackal. Not being able to actually _consume_ the sweets laid out in front of him was irritating on its own.

"It's not like we can just pack up and ride off into the sunset, Bunta." Jackal replied calmly, plucking the smaller Marui child off his brother and setting him aside. He was beginning to wonder if the sugar fiend thing ran in the family, as as soon as the small boy had his lollipop he was merrily bouncing on his way.


	2. Side Tachibana & Fuji

For Crystal  
Tachibana/Fuji  
Nightshade Legendary string game (ex, cats cradle)

The sound of tennis faded into the background as he focused on his newest target. Fuji was fully aware his opponant was almost legendary in his skill; having kept quite a close eye on Tachibana Kippei since Seigaku had first played Fudoumine back in the qualifying rounds. He'd grown interested enough in Fudoumine's captain to have Inui do some digging around for information and somewhere along the way had been able to procure video of a younger Tachibana playing back in Kyuushuu.

It was amazing how someone who'd once been even more dangerous on the courts than Kirihara could pull off his games just as well, if not better nowadays without the slightest hint of aggression towards whomever he was playing.

Just as well Kippei knew his opponant, the tensai Fuji Syusuke. To an untrained eye the teen seemed fragile; soft and gentle like nightshade and when one looked closer they'd quickly realize he wasn't exactly as he seemed, skills underlying almost murderous.

Fingers wound through strings, plucking and pulling here and there until their game was complete.

"Eiffel Tower." Kippei said with a satisfied smirk, showing off his work at the string game they'd been playing.

And of course Fuji was never one to take easily to being beaten, always having to make everything as flashy as he could. Cerulean eyes slitted open and he smiled, displaying his own work.

"Jacob's Ladder."


	3. Side Sengoku & Tomoka

For Karen  
Sengoku/Tomoka  
ice ceiling exhibition

"You didn't tell me that we were going to be doing _this_ today!" Tomoka huffed, arms crossed firmly across her chest. If she had known Sengoku was going to drag her to an ice arena to watch some stupid figure skating exhibition she would've put on some pants, at least. It was cold.

Sengoku let out a chuckle, an arm wrapping around the younger girl's shoulder and grinning like a moron. Honestly his intentions were slightly different from what Tomoka had expected from their date; it wasn't about watching fruits on blades dance around the ice but to get into the mood of the season and maybe get a little lucky.

"Look up." Tomoka blinked, eyes widening slightly as she peered up at the ceiling and spotted a small sprig of mistletoe hanging above their heads. The blush on her cheeks didn't exactly go unnoticed when Sengoku leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Tomoka-cha‾n."


	4. Side Oshitari & Mizuki

For Karen. Again.  
Oshitari and Mizuki  
sales money vision

"No, Mizuki-kun," Oshitari murmured, stroking his hand gently down the plush fabric. "I do believe that purple is much more your colour than mine." Though he spoke the words, Yuushi honestly didn't want to spend _that_ much money on something he could easily through the sales in his mother's favourite mailorder catalogue.

"Nfufufu... your vision must be impaired, Oshitari-kun. Perhaps you really do need real lenses in those shabby frames of yours. It's quite obvious that this coat would be _perfect_ on you." Mizuki purred, running his hands up and down the breast and sleeves of a particularly hideous purple housecoat.

It was right about then that Oshitari Yuushi wondered just how his family knew the Mizuki's, and just _why_ their parents had decided it a good idea for the two boys to go shopping for new clothing together.


	5. Side Shinji & Jirou

For Karen. AGAIN.  
Shinji & Jirou  
excitement date balloons

"Akutagawa-san, this isn't really a fun date if you're just going to sleep through it, though I don't know how you can sleep because I couldn't sleep last night because I was thinking about today, even though today isn't really turning out like I thought it would, but that's okay because things normally don't work out like that and I guess I should be used to it by now, but this is sort of nice anyway..." Shinji shifted on the train's bench again, scowling at the head of golden curls currently tucked in his lap. The original plan had been to go to the circus and see all of the animals; a prospect that had had Jirou bouncing in excitement when they'd first thought of the idea.

But now Shinji wasn't so sure they'd _ever_ get there, Jirou kept falling asleep and now Shinji's leg was too, probably from the lack of blood flowing through it as one Hyoutei senior had clamped his arms firmly around it and snuggled like it was a stuffed animal or something.

But Jirou was Jirou, he'd wake up when something that could keep his attention for more than five minutes happened. And so Shinji let it be, gaze wandering out the window of the bullet train to watch the various colours, shapes and sizes of a group of hot air balloons float over the rural area.


	6. Side Tachibana & Shishido

Don't you have anything better to do, Karen?  
Tachibana and Shishido  
rising blue impact

(This has been archived on Brandnew Days)

Tachibana hadn't recognized Shishido at first, devoid as he was of those distinct characteristics. In his mind those traits had exaggerated and overwhelmed, the flip of long hair and the haughty tilt of the chin. This wasn't the same person that he had played against, not so long ago. Hair cropped short, a blue cap tugged over his head and a bandage over his eyebrow as well as things that weren't physical but more in mannerisms.

Shishido had been extremely vain and prideful, if not a bit too much for his skills. Not to say he was a bad player... he just hadn't been at Tachibana's level when they played. The loss had seemed to impact Shishido in only ways the Hyoutei boy could understand. That pride had been chipped away now, probably tossed right into the trash along with the hair he'd been so proud of.

But here he was again, Tachibana mused, rising above Hyoutei's strict law of 'You will not lose' and taking back the the glory he'd once gloated about; but now had realized that he didn't do it alone. Shishido had friends help him along the way, poke and prod along until he couldn't take it anymore. Choutarou was his partner, they'd gotten that far together and were willing to take chances. Tachibana supposed the biggest surprise in that whole fiasco was that it hadn't just beenOotori who felt no shame in risking his own regular spot, but _Atobe_ who had humbled himself to get Shishido back on the team. _His_ team.

And what would you know. Tachibana had just the slightest bit more respect for Hyoutei nowadays.


	7. Side Oishi & Gakuto

Slams Karen into a wall 8D  
Gakuto and Oishi  
differences bruise sympathy

"I'm not your redhead, you know," Gakuto said casually, eyes oddly intent. "No matter what you're thinking." He watched on as Oishi fussed over a fresh bruise on his arm, eyes rolling when the Seigaku vice-captain pressed a small bandage over it. "Ow! Watch it."

"Yes, yes, I know Although despite your differences you and Eiji are a lot alike." Oishi replied almost fondly, head snapping up slightly at Gakuto's outburst. "Sorry." Green eyes were lined with sympathy as he took a step back and admired his work. "All done."

Gakuto sulked at being compared to that Kikumaru brat, a frown apparent on his face. "Only I don't like headfangs." he snapped back as he darted off for parts unknown.


	8. Side Shishido & Atobe

For Lana, who gets a pairing I refused to write for Karen 8D  
Atobe/Shishido  
Bubblegum whipcrack swimming.

(This has been archived on Brandnew Days)

It was a bright and sunny day. However that didn't particularly matter considering Atobe was currently striding around the grounds of a _public_ swimming pool with Shishido in tow. Somewhat surprising to say Atobe didn't have the audacity to travel to such a place alone he wasn't scared, really, he just... felt better having someone he knew there. Someone, who while not nearly as awesome as he, at least went to the same school.

Shishido scowled, cap tugged over his brow and a growl emitting from his throat when he stepped in a big, fat pink wad of used bubblegum. "Don't you have a private pool at home?"

"Of course _I_ do," Atobe replied, climbing rung by rung up the ladder to the diving board. "But sometimes it's good to mingle with the commoners." Shishido merely stood by as his nutjob captain took the stage (or diving board) and bounced once, twice, three times before taking a perfect swan dive. The recoil of the board was nearly as loud as a whipcrack but that wasn't at all what Shishido noticed it was Atobe misjudging and ending up bellyflopping against the water with a loud SLAP.

And the first thing Atobe would notice when he finished sputtering and climbed out of the pool was Shishido doubled over in a fit of laughter.


	9. Side Taki & Ootori

For Sharon  
Taki/Ohtori  
betrayal revenge retribution

(This has been archived on Brandnew Days)

Ohtori never saw it coming. He wouldn't have ever figured Taki to be one to betray his trust or take advantage of his kind-heartedness in order to exact revenge on Shishido of all people; somehow managing to con him into hurting someone who wasn't just a teammate but a dear friend as well. Taki had encouraged him to help Shishido, spend the many long hours after practice and into the dark training.

But perhaps it was Taki who'd been betrayed when Shishido had beaten him and Ohtori had gone to _his_aid. Ohtori had been his doubles partner first, and that was the way he liked it he hadn't ever lost an official match and here was Shishido; pitifully scraping himself back from a disgusting loss and taking _Taki's_ place on the regular lineup.

Taki hadn't seen a problem with it, really. It was like some word of God, a divine retribution when he'd heard the news Shishido had broken his ankle by way of a badly aimed Scud serve. And suffice to say, he was glad to have his doubles partner back.


	10. Side Fuji & Eiji

For Tammie  
Fuji/Eiji  
chocolate phone ice

On a clear night, the light of the moon trickled in through the window, casting an enchanting glow to the room that seemed to make everything have a mystical aura to them. Eiji stared out his bedroom window, wide eyes focused on the scenery of ice and snow untouched by traffic, human or otherwise.

It was beautful, breathtaking even and Eiji thought it was a perfect time to be sharing mugs of hot chocolate with someone you cared about. Sliding his mobile phone out of his pocket a number was dialed, a grin curling over his lips when it was answered.

"Hoi, Fu‾ji‾." He drawled, voice light and airy like that of a small child. "Wanna come over? My mom just bought some marshmellows."

Several blocks away Fuji Syusuke was admiring the view from his own window, phone tucked between his ear and shoulder as he went about tending to his cacti.

"Sure, Eiji," he replied with a small chuckle. "I'll bring the chocolate, you provide the graham crackers."


	11. Side Tezuka & Ryoma

For Ryoma-kun  
Tezuka and Ryoma  
match friend winner

_I'll always be here waiting._

The written words made Tezuka's eyes sting as he read over Echizen's letter again. He felt alone sometimes, having travelled all the way to Germany after injuring himself in the match with Atobe; and there were times he wished he could just go back home.

He'd never really thought he'd think of Ryoma as a friend persay, but somehow the small freshman had wormed under his skin and made a nice little nest in there. He wasn't quite sure what it was about Ryoma maybe he just reminded Tezuka of his younger self and Tezuka had decided that _this_ was the right person, _this_ was the person who would become Seigaku's pillar of support.

_I'm looking forward to coming home to a winner, Echizen._ Tezuka had written back. Ryoma flopped back on his bed, rereading the letter over and over as Karupin curled up on his stomach. A tiny smile touched the edges of his lips as he folded the letter and stowed it away before bedding down for the night.

He'd be playing Rikkai in the morning, and he wasn't going to let Tezuka down if it killed him.


	12. Side Oishi & Eiji

For Lexxie  
Oishi/Eiji  
wriggle bounce mothercock

It was an atypical day that started in a very typical way. Only not, because it was nearly midnight and the Seigaku regulars were gathered around a small campfire. It was part of the training Tezuka and Inui had put together for them days were spent hiking and doing various tests and nights were spent camping under the stars (or in the trees, if you were Kaidou.)

Eiji wiggled in his spot on the ground, scooting closer to Oishi as Inui continued to tell his campfire tale. "They say there's a place called Murder Rock around here somewhere..."

"Mothercock?" Eiji shrieked, having obviously not been paying attention to the story, instead taking his sweet time curling closer to Oishi and latching on. Just about anything that came out of Inui's head was a scary thing in Eiji's mind, that was his reasoning.

"Murder Rock, Eiji." Oishi replied, a hand petting through red strands as Inui continued.

"They say that there was another group of kids our age who went to see if the legend was true, and never came back." His glasses glinted in the low firelight, the shadows dancing around contorting his face into nothing more than a pair of moving lips and shining lenses.

Eiji began to bounce nervously, his hold on Oishi's waist tightening again.

Somewhere off in the distance a loud, mournful howl pierced through the otherwise quiet air, and all hell broke loose. Kaidou scrambled up a tree, Momoshiro clung to a very annoyed Echizen and even Kawamura looked a bit freaked.

Oishi had somehow landed on his back, doubles partner straddling his waist and face buried against the vice-captain's chest.

"It's just the wind, Eiji." Came Fuji's voice from off to the side. Slowly Eiji peeked out from his cover, only to see his best friend had no face.

There was a scream and a struggle before a sharp voice rang through the air. Tezuka stood with his arms crossed, a frown and dark glare cast at Fuji.

"Take off the mask."


	13. Side Niou & Hiyoshi

For Moffit  
Hiyoshi/Niou  
Shroomie irredeemable cornered

(This has been archived on Brandnew Days)

If there were one thing Hiyoshi was not fond of, it would be Niou Masaharu. A classic example of teenage rebellion, constantly testing the limits of authority and committing irredeemable acts left and right. A rebel without a cause, to quote a famous American movie. No reason for anything he did and no way to justify his means.

Hiyoshi didn't like those sorts of people, but he liked even less when said sorts of people had him cornered in the men's restroom; grinning like a hyena with a glint of uncertain intent in his eyes. Just one quick punch was all it would take, really, but Hiyoshi had his standards - he wouldn't lash out unless he actually felt threatened. This was more of a mere annoyance.

"Hey, Shroomie." Niou drawled slowly, grin never leaving his face. "Heard you lost to our kid." He hadn't _heard_ it but rather seen it; and honestly it was rather amusing to watch players in the Newcomers tournament get throttled by Kirihara's tennis.

Hiyoshi didn't say a word, instead fixing a cold glare on Niou's face. He had lost but that just meant he had to work even harder to get to the top. His head shook slightly as he brushed passed the older teen, not even bothering to look back as he pushed out the door.


	14. Side Tezuka & Fuji

Note to ZukaFuji fans. I hate this pairing with the fire of a thousand suns. So of course it's horribly written and meant to be mocking. Thank you, you may lynch whoever ruined this pairing for me in the fandom 8D;

For Tracy  
Tezuka & Fuji  
sex damn uhm

So it begins... a short little tale about when sex goes wrong.

"Damn, Fuji..." Tezuka winced, fingers clenching tightly into Fuji's hips, struggling just a tad against a smaller body and taking in a deep breath.

"Ah, Tezuka!" Fuji cried out, head tossed back and hips jerking forward.

"Uhm.. Fuji..." He tried to pull back again, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose as the other teen bucked against him, fingernails clawing and marking down the sweatslicked skin of his back.

"Nnn, harder!"

"Fuji, your mother is watching."

At least Tezuka had the decency to look embarrassed.


	15. Side Saeki & Yuuta

Sae/Yuu for Ayachi ♥ 

aquarium, puffin, corduroys.

"You're sure you want to do this right _here_?" Yuuta asked somewhat sheepishly, a wary gaze focused on the taller boy. Sure, he'd agreed to take the train up to Chiba and head out to the aquarium with Saeki (he kinda wanted to see the new temporary puffin exhibit anyway); but this might be taking it just a little _too_ far.

"Aw c'mon, Yuuta! You know I've gotta‾! Just watch!" Saeki gave a cheeky grin and reached out to snag the younger teen by the beltloop of his corduroys and tug him closer.

"You're worse than Aniki." A tiny flush spread over Yuuta's cheekbones. Saeki Kojirou, he decided, was insane. Utterly, completely insane and hadn't suggested they do what he had suggested they do.

"I think I'm hurt." Saeki replied, bottom lip jutting out in something of a mock pout before the easy grin curled back over his lips.

Yuuta just shook his head, an almost defeated sigh making itself known. "Fine. I'll keep watch. But if we get in trouble for this I don't know you." This was just gross. His gaze was averted as Saeki unzipped his jeans and went about his business.

Yuuta still couldn't really believe that Saeki actually had the balls to do that in public. "If you had to pee we could've just found a bathroom, you know."


	16. Side Yanagi & Inui

Yanagi/Inui for Erin ♥

homework. umbrella. mcdonalds apple pie.

He was slightly disturbed to find that the pages of the calculus text were stuck together. A small frown pursed Yanagi's lips, he really should've reminded his sister not to eat her mcdonalds apple pies while borrowing his books for her college classes. The way things were going at the moment he'd never get his homework done . Practice had run late, Akaya had run off with his umbrella and he'd missed the train to Tokyo by a mere three minutes but, he supposed, that didn't really matter now as he'd at least made it to Sadaharu's in one piece.

"The pages will tear if you keep pulling on them like that, Renji." Inui had a somewhat amused tone to his voice. Honestly, sometimes Renji could just be so… uptight about things. Clueless, even. But it was, afterall, part of his charm. "Try steaming it, it should melt the syrup."

Inui's suggestion was met with something of a skeptical look. "The syrup will melt but the pages will wrinkle and there's a seventy-three percent chance that the ink will ―" That thought was only stalled when lips pressed against his own and Renji found himself sprawled on the floor; a light breeze from the window rustling the pages of textbooks.


	17. Side Tomoka & Sakuno

Tomoka/Sakuno for Erin. 

keitai (cellphone) strap. Hello Kitty. Hanamura-sensei's training techniques.

If there was one thing she'd taken away from Jr. Senbatsu, it was that you had to be forceful and decisive about getting the things you wanted. Or maybe it was the fact they were here to play tennis and not fool around. Or not so much tennis for the two girls currently tittering off at each other as _watching_ a large batch of rather pretty boys their age play said racquet sport, but that's not really the point.

All day Sakuno had been listening to Tomoka ramble on and on about Hanamura-sensei's training techniques and how they seemed to make the boys in her group shape up rather quickly.

"Um, Tomo-chan…" Sakuno attempted to interject meekly, fingers drumming almost nervously on her Hello Kitty bento. "It's almost time for lunch…"

"There's no time for lunch when Ryoma-sama is playing!" Tomo waved her arms around wildly and narrowly avoiding hitting herself in the head with the random baubles hanging from her cellphone strap.

"But Ryoma-kun isn't playing… he's not even here." The braided girl pointed out, a hand raised in the direction she'd last seen the boy wonder run off to.

"EHHHH? Ryoma-sama‾‾! Why didn't you say something sooner, Sakuno!" Quickly she grabbed Sakuno's hand and proceeded to drag the girl off into parts unknown.

"But I _did_ try to say something… ten minutes ago…"

"Nonesense! My Ryoma-sama Radar would've gone off!" Tomo huffed. Really now, as if she didn't know where Ryoma-sama was at any given moment.

Sakuno couldn't help but sweatdrop defeatedly.


	18. Side Niou & Kirihara

NiouKiri for Rue.

moth, tan, cotton

Niou had to give the kid extra points for creativity; he'd never seen grip tape put to quite that use before. He may have, however, been slightly happier if it hadn't been used to bind he himself to a bench, stretched so tightly over the tanned wrists that it nearly cut off his circulation. Oh well. His fault for betting Kirihara he couldn't get him down.

"Think ya can cut me loose now?" He asked the younger teen, eyes crossing and a loud huff of breath released in attempt to get rid of the moth fluttering around his nose. What the hell was with that, anyway? There weren't any lights on ― who needed them in the middle of the day?

"Yeah, yeah, when I'm finished" Akaya replied simply, sweaty palms rubbed dry on the fabric of his light cotton shirt. "Need proof I beat ya." Click.

"Jackass." And had be been able to actually _move_ his hands, Niou probably would've flipped the camera off as well.


	19. Side Atobe & Jirou

Atobe/Jirou for Ryuchama‾

Lollipops, puppy, sex

Once again had the narcoleptic boy fallen asleep, this time in Atobe's lap. Akutagawa Jirou, Atobe thought, was much like a lost puppy ― following him around and practically begging him for attention. Sometimes Atobe wished the other teen could be just like the little kids that followed him around; give them lollipops and they'd go away. Other times, like now for instance, it was different ― like when Jirou was actually asleep or during a post-sex snugglefest.

Atobe wasn't quite sure why he was fond of Jirou, but this was one of those times he probably didn't particularly care, either.


	20. Side Kamio & Ibu

KamIbu for Ebbers ♥

laundromat; samurai; vintage

"Don't wake me up and I'll respect you in the morning."

That's what Shinji'd said, anyway. He was kinda funny, yanno? Always to the extremes, that guy ― some days he's so out of it he'd get lost in a laundromat and sometimes he'll spend hours browsing through vintage clothing stores. It's weird, I don' really get him. Which probably doesn't make sense, he's supposed to be my best friend or whatever.

Shinji, the incessant mumbler. Shinji, that one kid that kinda looks like a girl. Shinji, my doubles partner; Shinji, the person I love most.

It made sense this time, I guess. He was tired, afterall. I've probably just got too much energy for him, he can't keep up. I don't even really pay attention to the tv (I've seen that old samurai movie like fifty times anyway) , it's only really on for background noise. Instead I focus on him ― the quiet mumbles in his sleep, the soft sound of inhalations and the way royal strands cascade over his face and my pillow.

It's kinda funny, maybe in a saddish way. To you, I'm just a friend; someone to hang out with or a place to crash when your parents lock you out. You're supposed to be the smart one in this gig. Fudoumine's genius and all that.

You are smart, I'll give you that. You're smart, but you're fucking blind.


	21. Side Sanada & Shinji

Sanada x Ibu for Hikari

beach, ice cream, lost

Yukimura decided that Sanada needed to be more social. Unfortunately for Sanada, 'more social' meant Yukimura was more or less forcing him to babysit for other team captains around the region. Today's victim? Ibu Shinji.

Ibu Shinji, the kid that could ramble on and on about an ice cream cone for _hours_, and never once be lost for words. Sanada was doomed. The purpose of this beach trip was supposed to be some weird form of training (running on sand and all that), not to have to drag the mumbling boy from one volleyball net to another.

"You shouldn't frown so much, your face'll get stuck like that. At least that's what my grandpa said, he's old but he's pretty smart so I guess I believe him. And shouldn't you be wearing a shirt or something? I could help you with your sunblock if that's your problem, your skin's starting to get really pink ― are you burning? That would suck, sunburns hurt a lot, 'specially when you don't have any aloe. I like that stuff, it grows sorta like a cactus but it's not all that spikey and you can just break off a leaf ― are those even leaves? They kinda look like it, I guess, but maybe a branch or something is a better word? I don't know, I'd have to look it up ― anyway, you can just break off a branch or whatever it's called and rub the inside on your burn and it'll make it not hurt as much…….."

Idly Sanada wondered what he'd done to piss Yukimura off enough to be punished with this.


	22. Side Tachibana & Tezuka

Tachibana x Tezuka for Trinity.

Angst, Water, Happy Ending

He left him where he stood. Rain drops beating down on an uncapped head, the water pooling along cracked pavement and soaking into the man's shoes. It wasn't fair, the man thought. It wasn't fair that his friend had died or his girlfriend had dumped him, it wasn't fair that life seemed to want to swallow him whole and spit him out nothing but the empty shell of a man who'd once been.

There wouldn't be any happy endings this time, Kippei figured; eyes focused on the small screen of his television and a small tear threatening to well in the corner of his eye.

"Never thought you'd be one to cry at angsty chickflicks." Tezuka stated, shifting around in his chair slightly. "Pass the popcorn?"


	23. Side Kirihara & Mizuki

Kirihara + Mizuki for Roll, tyrp-verse-ish.

chop sticks, radio, ink

"I don't understand _why_ I have to do this!" Kirihara nearly hissed with flushed cheeks, a frown furrowing on his brows and gaze flicking to the set of chopsticks and small bowl of barbequed meat sitting nearby. He just wanted to eat, not help his _dear_ cousin with his stupid art project or whatever. This was just plain damn embarassing even if it was the cousin that seemed to be the closest thing to a brother he had..

"Beacuse you're family and families help each othe r out, Akaya-kun. You wouldn't want me to fail my art class, now would you?" Mizuki replied, one hand fiddling with a small radio on his desk to tune it to his favourite station. Perfect. Mizuki spun in his chair, gaze flicking back between his easel and the teen modelling for him, ink being put to paper to create a rather interesting picture. "Besides, you look cute. Nfufufufu."

Akaya's head hung low, the bunny ears on his head drooping and the oversized bell around his neck jingling with every move he made. He wasn't sure how he'd been conned into posing like a playboy bunny or something (probably with the bribe of food or buying him a new video game or something) but as if the ears and bell weren't enough, he'd been forced into a leotard complete with fuzzy tail and a pair of his sister's strappier heels.

How cruel and unusual life (particularly life with a cousin such as his) could be sometimes.


	24. Side Niou & Mizuki

Niou/Mizuki for Jen.

babies, salsa, disadvantage

He had no idea what he was doing. Salsa dancing wasn't exactly Niou's thing (yet for some reason tango just _worked_ for Sanada) and he hadn't a clue how on earth he'd been conned into this; particularly by the nfu'ing purple Sei Rudolph freak. He was stepping all over people's feet and generally making a complete ass of himself. Moreover, he wanted to know just HOW the hell he'd been the one so disadvantaged as to be wearing the damn _dress._

"I hate you, just so you know." Niou hissed while being spun around.

_I shouldn't be here. I should be out terrorizing innocent old people or stealing candy from babies or something._ He thought to himself.

"Hate is such a strong word, Niou-kun. You did agree to this." Mizuki replied, with a few more snazzy steps and spins and whatever else it was that salsa dancers did.

"Yeah, I did, but only 'coz it'll give me extra credit in phys ed."

"Is that so? Nfufu."

"Yeah."

"So you'll be here again?"

"Next time you're wearing the fucking dress. These heels are making my back hurt."


End file.
